


Desperate Times

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan tries to do everything in his power to convince Natalie not to send Lydia to Eichen House. Missing scene from 5x11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> THE MARRISH FEELS WERE IN FULL FORCE THIS EPISODE!!!! OH MY GOD!!!! I was scared after all of the beautiful Marrish moments we got in 5A, we wouldn't be getting as many in 5B. BOY, was I wrong!
> 
> My favorite line? "I'm gonna find a way to get her out of there, even if I have to break through the walls." HE LOVES HER SO MUCH!!!! That's why I believe that he wouldn't let Lydia be put into that ambulance without a fight.
> 
> The very beginning and the very end are actual scenes from the episode. I just filled in the middle. Hope you guys enjoy! XD

Jordan was walking out of the elevator when he saw Lydia’s mother talking with a doctor, clipboard in hand. He started running toward her, fearful of what she mistakenly might have done.

“Ms. Martin!” he yelled.

Nothing.

“Ms. Martin!” he tried again.

He finally reached her as the doctor took the clipboard from her and walked away.

“Ms. Martin,” he said, as she turned toward him. “Ms. Martin, who was that?”

He watched the doctor suspiciously turn a corner.

“What were you signing?” he asked.

“She’ll be safe there,” she answered.

“What do you mean?” he asked. “What did you do?”

“I did what I had to,” she said stoically.

The worst case scenario immediately popped into Jordan’s mind.

“Ms. Martin, do not tell me you just did what I think you did,” he said

“It’s for the best, Deputy,” she said. “It’s the only place in the county that’s equipped to treat her condition…”

“‘Her condition’?” he asked, shocked. “Ms. Martin, I’m sorry if this isn’t my place, but…you know nothing about her condition. You think you do…what with everything you went through with her grandmother, but the help you think she’s gonna get there…it’s only gonna hurt her…”

“Stop right there, Deputy,” she said furiously. “You don’t get to talk about Lorraine. You didn’t even know her. And believe me, I do know what they did to her there. I'm not stupid. But I am a mother with a catatonic daughter who has…claw marks…on the back of her neck. I know this hospital can’t do anything for her. Dr. Fenris and Dr. Valack can. So, unless you know something significantly horrible that I don’t, then I suggest you go back to the station. I’m sure they’ll be needing you.”

Natalie turned around and started walking toward the ambulance bay.

“You know what happened to her and Stiles there, right?” Jordan yelled after her.

She stopped in her tracks.

“You know what could’ve happened if I didn’t come and save them?” he asked.

Natalie turned back toward Jordan.

“Which is exactly why I told that boy to stay away from my daughter,” she said. “He’s brought nothing but danger into her life. He _and all of them_ are why she is like this. And I need to get her as far away from them as possible.”

“You know she’s _one of them_ , right?” Jordan asked. “You know what your daughter can do…and that danger was always going to follow her. All they’re going to do there is use her and her abilities, just like they used your mother-in-law. She doesn’t need to be locked away in that house of horrors. She needs to be around people who can protect her.”

A single tear started to fall down Natalie’s cheek.

“I suppose you're talking about yourself?” she asked. “Deputy, if I may ask…where were you when this happened to my daughter?”

Jordan took a deep breath. In a moment of desperation, he flashed his orange irises to Natalie. She started to shake her head.

“I should’ve guessed,” she said and turned around once more.

Jordan ran to her and grabbed her forearm, just enough to make her stop.

“Ms. Martin, please,” he said, begging. “I can’t explain it, but I know Lydia will just be in more danger if you put her in that ambulance. We just…we have some sort of connection. I was able to find her because she called out to me. She could’ve died out there, alone in the cold. That has to tell you something.”

“It does,” she said, turning her head toward him.

“Really?” Jordan asked, feeling hopeful.

“Yes,” Natalie said. “It tells me that she needs to be somewhere where things like this can’t happen to her—where she’s not vulnerable to an attack from any of you. I saw firsthand what that girl did to Lydia a few weeks ago. I let her and myself act like nothing ever happened afterward and this happens. Maybe this is the reality check I needed. I need to keep her safe, Deputy, at all costs. Danger may follow my daughter, but I’m sure as hell not going to let anyone with claws, fangs, or glowing eyes protect her from it.”

Natalie yanked her arm from Jordan’s grasp and walked out into the ambulance bay. She was followed by nurses rolling Lydia in a gurney. Jordan couldn’t believe what was happening, but he knew one thing: that he wasn’t going to stop fighting. Jordan watched as Lydia was rolled into the ambulance and Natalie sat beside her. Before they closed the doors, he wanted to let Natalie know one more thing.

“I’m gonna find a way to get her out of there,” he said, “even if I have to break through the walls.”

Dr. Fenris closed the doors and momentarily turned toward Jordan.

“Good luck with that, Deputy,” he said before climbing inside.

Jordan could do nothing but watch as the ambulance drove away, but from the moment he met Lydia, he knew that he’d walk through the fires of Hell for her and that’s exactly what he intended to do.


End file.
